Las Cosas Cambian
by DeathMaskDante
Summary: ¿Pueden las cosas cambiar luego de un tiempo?, luego de la llegada de Sam a Seattle Freddie y ella lo intentaran otra vez. ¿funcionara Seddie esta vez?, ¿o habra mas obstaculos que les impida estar juntos?. Post IGodbye
1. De Vuelta En Seattle

**Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo, saludos no los atraso más. A leer.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

Capítulo 1 : De Vuelta En Seattle.

_Había pasado un año desde que ICarly había finalizado, Carly, Sam Y Freddie habían seguido por caminos separados, uno demasiado lejos del otro. Carly se había ido a Italia con su padre (El Coronel Steven Shay) para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sam salió de la ciudad con su motocicleta la misma noche que ICarly termino. Y Freddie, Él se quedó en la ciudad, no tenía razones para irse, tenía a su madre, a sus amigos, aunque se sentía muy vacío sin sus dos mejores amigas._

_POV FREDDIE._

_-¿Sigues pensando en ella?- pregunta Gibby sentado junto a mí en uno de los asientos de Licuados Locos._

_-¿De quién hablas?- le pregunto algo confundido._

_-Hablo de Sam Freddie, ¿La extrañas verdad?-_

_-Sí amigo, y mucho- digo pensando en mi hermosa Princesa Puckett, lo sé ya no estamos juntos, pero sigo enamorado de ella._

_-Quizás algún día regrese- Dice dándole un sorbo a su licuado._

_-Sí, quizás-Digo- y ese día prometo que no dejare que vuelva a irse- pienso._

_En ese momento T-BO aparece en nuestra mesa._

_-Oigan chicos, quieren un Bagel- Dice con unos Bagels atravesados por un palo._

_-No, gracias T-BO- digo._

_-Pero están ricos- insiste._

_-No, enserio gracias-_

_-Vamos, compra uno- vuelve a insistir._

_-Está bien, Dame uno- Me rindo._

_-Lo siento, solo se venden por docena-responde._

_-Bromeas, ¿cierto?- Digo irritado._

_-Dame dos docenas- Dice Gibby sacando dinero de su billetera-GIBBE- continúa, yo solo me limito a mirar hacia la puerta y termino de tomar mi licuado._

_Abro la puerta de mi departamento, todo está oscuro, es raro ya que mama siempre tiene todo encendido, me acerco a la pared y subo el interruptor y todo se ilumina, cierro la puerta y comienzo a caminar hacia la cocina._

_-¿Mama?- grito caminando-¿Estás ahí?- entonces veo en la nevera colgado con un imán una nota que dice:_

_**Querido Freddie-Bear:**_

_** Siento no avisarte pero tuve que ir al trabajo, vuelvo tarde, te deje la comida hecha, solo debes calentarla en el microondas.**_

_** Con amor: Mama.**_

_-OK- pienso y camino hacia mi habitación, me arrojo sobre mi cama y en un momento me quedo dormido._

_Un ruido fuerte me despierta, no sé qué es así que tomo un bate y camino hacia la cocina. No hay nadie, entonces escucho otra vez el golpe, estaban llamando a la puerta, me pregunto ¿quién será a estas horas?, Abro la puerta y parada de espalda esta ella, su cabello rubio ondulado llega a media espalda, lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero unos Jeans y unas botas de motociclista._

_-Hola Princesa Puckett- Digo y se voltea._

_**POV SAM.**_

_Hace bastante frio, y el viento que siento conduciendo mi motocicleta no ayuda para nada, estoy por la carretera, esta parece desierta, no hay muchos vehículos. Ni siquiera mi chaqueta de cuero aminora el frio. Paro en una gasolinera para comprar algo de comer ya que no probé un bocado desde que me fui de California._

_-Una hamburguesa y una soda por favor- le digo a la camarera sentándome en una mesa._

_-Si- responde- 30 Dólares._

_-¿Treinta…- digo deteniéndome un momento y sacando dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta- Ok, aquí tiene- le digo y le doy el dinero, entonces comienzo a buscar en los bolsillo y no encuentro más, era los últimos 30 dólares que tenía. La camarera me trae lo que pedí y me lo devoro en unos minutos entre tragos de soda. Salgo de la gasolinera y camino hacia donde había dejado mi motocicleta._

_-No lo puedo creer- Doy un enorme grito al descubrir que habían robado mi motocicleta, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Quién iba a ayudarme?, esta vez no vendrían Spencer y Marissa Benson como Aquella vez en Tokio cuando esos dos hermanos japoneses nos engañaron y nos dejaron en medio de la nada._

_Comienzo a caminar por el borde de la carretera hasta llegar a un cartel enorme que dice "Bienvenido a Seattle". Una Sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y comienzo a pedir aventón._

_-Que buenos recuerdos- pienso mientras entro en el edificio en donde pase los mejores momentos de mi vida, donde el sueño de ser famosos se hizo realidad, donde tuve mi primer beso, y donde muchas cosas buenas sucedieron._

_El edificio en donde se encuentra el departamento de Carly._

_**Fin del cap.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto otro capítulo. Dejen Reviews. **


	2. Te Eche Mucho De Menos

**Bueno, aquí está el 2do capítulo, que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus Reviews, me inspiraron a seguir.**

Capítulo 2: Te Eche Mucho De Menos

_**POV FREDDIE.**_

_Me encuentro en la cocina preparando un té para Sam, ella se encontraba en el baño, le dije que tomara una ducha con agua caliente ya que cuando llego estaba estornudando. Termino de preparar el Té con tres cucharadas de azúcar como a ella le gusta y me siento en el sofá a esperarla._

_-ACHU- se escucha un estornudo en el baño y la puerta se abre._

_-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto aun sabiendo que la respuesta era "no"._

_-Claro que no tonto- dice un poco enfadada- creo que pesque un resfriado-_

_-Toma, te prepare un esto- digo dándole el té y veo que lleva puesta una de mis camisas. Esta le llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos- ¿y eso?_

_-¿Esto?- pregunta tocándose la camisa- La tome de tu armario, espero que no te moleste- se sienta a mi lado._

_-No, claro que no- digo admirando sus piernas desnudas, no llevaba nada más puesto, solo mi camisa y su ropa interior._

_-No me mires así, Fredtonto- me dice y rápidamente miro hacia otro lado._

_-Lo siento. ¿A qué viniste Sam?- pregunto secamente, creo que se oyó como si la estuviera echando._

_-¿A qué te refieres?, ACHU- otro estornudo salió de ella-_

_-Quiero decir…emm…- Sam me interrumpe._

_-… ¿Qué porque no moleste a otra persona antes que a ti?-_

_-S…Sam…n…no…- solo tartamudeaba como un tonto._

_-Solo necesito quedarme esta noche- dice la rubia dando un sorbo a su té- sabes que no te molestaría, es solo que no quiero ir a casa con mi madre, no todavía-_

_-¿Porque?- pregunto._

_-Es solo que… sabes que no me llevo muy bien con ella y…- se detuvo._

_-Tranquila- le digo- Puedes quedarte- y le sonrío, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y me abraza, yo la abrazo también. Siendo sincero extrañaba sus cálidos abrazos, me llenaban de energía y me inundaban con una calma que era difícil de explicar. No podía ocultarlo, Aún La Amaba._

_**POV SAM.**_

_-Es solo que… sabes que no me llevo muy bien con ella y…- me detengo, solo no quería ver a mi madre, no quería estar en mi casa, No quería tolerar los gritos de Pam Puckett diciéndome que porque me había marchado y toda clase de estupideces como esas. Y mucho menos después del día que eh tenido. Solo lograría que la mandara al demonio._

_-Tranquila- me dice mi chico castaño…bueno mi ex chico Cataño- Puedes quedarte- me da una sonrisa y no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, tampoco puedo evitar abrazarlo. El me rodea con sus brazos, por un momento recordé los momentos en los que me acurrucaba entre sus brazos como una niña indefensa, recordaba que me sentía a salvo, justo como ahora me sentía indefensa entre sus musculosos brazos. Nos alejamos el uno del otro, pude notar que su rostro estaba rojo, y sentía que el mío estaba igual, entonces él se levanta._

_-Puedes dormir en mi habitación- dice él- yo dormiré en el Sofá-_

_-Yo dormiré en el sofá- digo poniéndome de pie- es demasiado ya que me des un lugar para descansar- que pasa con migo, yo quiero dormir en la cama, idiota, pero esas palabras no salen intencionalmente de mi boca, hay algo que no me deja ser yo misma, Estando frente a el no puedo ser malvada, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo, estando con Freddie me siento diferente, entonces lo entendí. Lo Amo._

_-No, enserio, ve a dormir en mi cama Puckett- dice tranquilo._

_-Lo digo en serio- le respondo- estaré bien aquí, ACHU._

_-Como tú quieras- me dice y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación, pero se detiene en seco y me mira- ¿Sammy?- no me había dicho así hace mucho tiempo, eso me hizo sonreír, la última vez que lo oí llamarme así fue la mañana antes de terminar, él me dijo: "Te amo Sammy" y luego todo sucedió tan rápido, de un momento a otro ya no tenía a mi niño de cabello castaño con migo._

_-¿Que sucede?- le respondo._

_-Te Eche Mucho De Menos- me dijo y una lagrima callo por mi mejilla derecha, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, quería decirle cuanto lo había echado de menos, que aún lo amaba, que no podía estar sin él. Pero solo respondí:_

_-Yo igual- seguido de una leve sonrisa._

_**POV FREDDIE.**_

_Está lloviendo afuera, los truenos son muy fuertes, y los relámpagos iluminan la habitación algunas veces. Me encuentro con la sabana hasta el cuello y mis ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo, no puedo dormir, solo puedo pensar en ella, Sam, solo ella ocupaba mi mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa, quisiera ir y besarla en este mismo momento._

_-Te amo Sam- susurro en medio de la oscuridad._

"_TOC…TOC…TOC". La puerta suena._

_-¿Si?- pregunto_

_-Soy Sam- era obvio que ya lo sabía._

_-Adelante- digo, entra cerrando la puerta tras ella._

_-Freddie, quiero dormir contigo- dice ella, yo quedo sorprendido._

_-¿Sucede algo?-_

_-Es que… está lloviendo… y los truenos- tartamudea, yo solo rio, era lindo ver a la tierna e indefensa Samantha Puckett._

_-¿La gran Samantha Puckett le teme a los rayos?- me burlo._

_-Cállate idiota, ese es problema mío- _

_-Ven- digo levantando las sabanas para que se meta dentro- Acuéstate- Ella se mete en la cama y pone su brazo en mi pecho, mi brazo se desliza suavemente por debajo de su cuello, para abrazarla. Su cabello aún estaba un poco mojado. De repente ambos estábamos en la misma cama, no sé qué pasaba por la mente de mi pequeña Sam, pero fue como si estuviéramos sincronizados, la mire a sus ojos azules y ella me miro a los ojos y entonces nos besamos._

_**FIN DEL CAP.**_

_**Bueno, por fin Se dieron cuenta de que se aman el uno al otro, ¿Qué les pareció? DEJEN REVIEWS. La verdad es que sus Reviews me hacen bien y me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a los que me apoyan.**_


	3. Nuestra Primera Vez

**Bueno, primero que nada quería disculparme por la tardanza, es que me distraje mucho y cuando me concentraba no venían ideas y me bloqueaba pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

**Quería agradecer a: Claric45, Rainbowtigerr, Guest. Sus Reviews realmente me dan ánimos a seguir y la verdad es que quiero llevar esta historia hasta el final. Sin más distracciones. ICarly no me pertenece**

Capítulo 3: Nuestra Primera Vez

_**POV SAM**__._

_No sé cómo sucedió, pero me encontraba en la cama de mi Frednerd, nos estábamos besando, extrañaba sus cálidos besos, sentir nuestros labios tocarse era una sensación única, nadie me besaba como él. En un momento giramos sobre la cama y yo quedo sobre él, nos miramos por un segundo y nos besamos, Freddie pone su mano debajo de mi camisa y comienza a tocarme. Eso realmente me excita. Luego comienza a desabotonar la camisa hasta que ya no está, mi acto seguido fue quitarle su camisa y sus Jeans, el comienza a acariciarme y a besarme todo el cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía, era nuestra primera vez, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, luego de un rato largo el me quito muy lentamente mi ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la suya, ya era el momento, ambos lo sabíamos, era el momento de hacerlo, y de una cosa estaba segura, él era el indicado._

_**POV FREDDIE.**_

_Ambos estamos exhaustos, recostados en mi cama, ella rodea su brazo en mi pecho y su pierna sobre las mías._

_-Te amo Freddie- me dice Sam._

_-Y yo te amo a ti- le respondo con toda mi sinceridad._

_-Freddie- me susurra- eres muy importante para mí-._

_-Sam, tu eres quizás lo mejor que me paso en la vida- le digo besándola._

_-¿Quizás?- pregunta con un tono de voz más alto._

_-Tienes razón, eres lo mejor que me paso-_

_-¿Sabes?, siempre quise tener mi primera vez contigo- dice la rubia mirándome a los ojos._

_-También fue la mía- digo algo avergonzado._

_-¿Sí?- pregunta._

_-Ajá- respondo._

_-¿Freddiebear?- dice Sam, es la primera vez que la oigo llamarme así, ya que ella odiaba cuando mama me lo decía._

_-¿Sí?- _

_-Esto…significa que tu…y yo…- ella no termina de decir la frase pero sé exactamente lo que intenta decirme._

_-Eso creo- digo, pero lo pienso mejor por un segundo y doy una respuesta más concreta- Si princesa Puckett, creo que es momento de volver a intentarlo-._

_-Me parece genial- me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de dormirse. Yo no tardo mucho y caigo rendido por el sueño antes de pensar algo más._

_Mis ojos se abren de golpe, miro hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que Sam este ahí y que todo lo que paso fue real, para mi sorpresa ella ya no está. Me levanto a toda prisa, me pongo mis Jeans y salgo de mi habitación. Mi corazón está a toda marcha, "ella no pudo irse" pienso "no después de lo de anoche", "ella no sería capaz, ¿o sí?", Voy hacia la cocina, muevo mi cabeza hacia todas direcciones tan rápido que parecía que iba a caerse. Ella estaba ahí, sentada en una silla tomando un café. Mi corazón desacelera poco a poco._

_-Pensé que te habías ido- digo y ella se sorprende._

_-Ah cariño, ya despertaste- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- hay café en la cafetera-_

_-Gracias- camino hacia la cafetera y luego me siento junto a ella._

_-¿Enserio creíste que me iría después de lo de anoche?- pregunta._

_-No, es solo que…- dude en que decir- no quiero que vuelvas a irte._

_-No lo hare- me dice a centímetros de mi cara- me quedare contigo- y nos besamos._

_**POV SAM.**_

_Me visto para irme, creo que llego el momento de ir a mí "hogar", es hora de enfrentar a Pam, mi madre._

_-¿enserio te vas?-Pregunta mi Frednerd un poco triste._

_-Tranquilo cariño, no me iré para siempre estaremos conectados por teléfono, solo iré a mi casa- me acerco y lo beso._

_-Claro- me dice._

_-Te prometí que no te dejaría, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Ajá- me dice un poco triste._

_-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta tarde?- _

_-Me parece una estupenda idea- me dice- ¿licuados locos?-_

_-Claro- respondo- a las 7:00- subo el cierre de mi sudadera negra y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar algo me detiene, la mano de Freddie me toma del brazo y me obliga a voltearme, el me besa de repente y mis brazos automáticamente rodean su cuello, nos besamos apasionadamente por unos minutos, nos separamos y nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos._

_-Te amo Sammy- dice Freddie seguido de- Nunca lo olvides._

_-Yo te amo a ti- le respondo y lo vuelvo a besar antes de irme._

_Las puertas del ascensor se abren y salgo hacia el vestíbulo, y ahí, detrás del mostrador está Lewbert._

_-Sal de mi vestíbulo, maldito demonio rubio- grita desde detrás del mostrador. Yo solo me limito a responder:_

_-Cierra la maldita boca Lewbert- y salgo por las puertas del bushwell plaza. Aún estaba lloviendo aunque no con tanta fuerza como la noche anterior._

_Me toma tan solo unos minutos llegar a mi hogar, "si es que se le puede llamar hogar", pero al querer entrar la puerta estaba cerrada, "¿No está?", pienso, en ese momento escucho ruidos desde dentro y llamo a la puerta. Nadie responde. Vuelvo a llamar. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abre, y detrás está ella, se encuentra la tierna y bondadosa Melanie Puckett, pero algo en su rostro estaba diferente. Sus ojos, estaban rojos, ¿acaso estuvo llorando?, y si lo hizo ¿por qué?_

_-Sammy- Dice con la voz algo quebrada antes de aferrarse a mí con un abrazo y romperse en llanto._

_-¿Mel?- pregunto apartando de mis ojos el pelo mojado por la lluvia- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucede?- Las tres palabras que me respondió me dejaron helada._

_-Es mama Sam- ¿mi madre?, algo le había sucedido, y al parecer era grave._

**Bueno, hasta aquí, está bien por hoy, los dejare con intriga, ya lo sé, es corto, pero es lo que pude escribir hasta ahora, dejen reviews, me hacen bien y gracias a los que dejan reviews. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Noticias

**Bueno eh aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta pequeña historia…lo siento por no subir capítulos antes es que estuve ocupado con los estudios…espero que les guste mucho. Como siempre gracias a todos los **_**REVIEWS realmente me motivan. Bueno como siempre ICarly no me pertenece. DISFRUTEN…**_

Capítulo 4: Noticias

**POV SAM.**

Melanie y yo estábamos en la recepción del hospital esperando a que nos dieran la ubicación de la habitación de mi madre, ya llevábamos un buen rato ahí paradas.

-¿Pueden apurarse?- grito muy fuerte y Melanie me da una mirada fulminante- Por favor- agrego.

Odiaba esperar demasiado y mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Saco mi móvil para observar la hora. 7:30. Demonios, Freddie. Había olvidado por completo mi cita con Freddie. Probablemente estaría furioso con migo. Decido enviarle un mensaje explicándole todo lo que había sucedido y así quizás me entendería. ¿Cierto?

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje escucho una voz femenina cerca.

-Por aquí- dice una enfermera de cabello castaño- síganme.

Caminamos por unos pasillos, luego subimos a un ascensor y en unos minutos estábamos frente a una puerta que en su placa marcaba "Habitación 303". Finalmente habíamos llegado. Miro a Melanie la cual estaba a punto de llorar…

-Entrare yo primero- le digo esperando su aprobación, ella asiente y se acomoda en una de las silla que están en el pasillo.

-Aquí voy- pienso entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Ahí estaba mi madre tumbada en una camilla y respirando a través de un respirador artificial. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Pienso.

-¿S…Sam? ¿E…Eres tú?- Dice tan despacio y con su voz tan áspera que apenas la escucho

-S…Sí mama, soy yo- me acerco y la beso en la frente. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla-

-Mi pequeña- dice y se detiene de inmediato por una tos espantosa- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-Eso no importa- digo secando mis ojos con la manga de mi camiseta- lo que importa es, ¿qué demonios te paso a ti?- ella me mira y sus ojos están repletos de lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- pregunta respirando con dificultad.

-Está afuera, esperando a que yo salga para poder entrar a verte- respondo, cada vez mis ganas de romperme en llanto eran más grandes.

-Dile que…pase- dice tosiendo- Quiero verlas a ambas.

Luego de unos minutos Melanie y yo estábamos frente a mi madre, ella nos observa de pies a cabeza por unos minutos y sonríe.

-Mis pequeñas- dice- Las dos son tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes-

-Mama- decimos Melanie y yo al unísono- Dinos por favor que te sucede. Solo nos llamaron del hospital y nos dijeron que estabas internada. Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Niñas… antes de todo, las amo, y sé que no fui una madre responsable pero después de que su padre se fue yo intente hacer lo que pude. Siento todas las cosas malas que sucedieron por culpa mía. Pero este debe ser mi castigo por las cosas malas que he hecho ¿cierto?- ya comenzaba a asustarme, nunca la había oído hablar así ¿Es tan grave?- la verdad es que…- continua- estoy enferma-

-¿Enferma de qué?- dice Mel- dinos mama por favor.

-Yo… yo…- Dice con dificultad- Tengo Cáncer pulmonar.

-Pero se puede hacer algo ¿Verdad?- digo con lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla.

-No cariño, el cáncer que tengo esta ya demasiado avanzado como para hacer algo, solo tengo que esperar mi mue…-comienza a toser y se coloca el respirador en su cara nuevamente.

Todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba ya no sabía que decir, Salí corriendo de la habitación 303 y en unos minutos ya estaba afuera del hospital. Corría llorando por las calles de Seattle. La lluvia golpeaba mi cabeza y mi cabello estaba mojado completamente, me pongo el gorro de mi sudadera, y continúo corriendo sin rumbo.

**POV FREDDIE.**

Sinceramente no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿Por qué me dejaría plantado?, algo debió sucederle, ella no haría algo como eso. Miles de cosas recorren mi mente mientras subo por el ascensor del Bushwell Plaza. Las puertas se abren y camino a mi departamento, al entrar, estaba mi madre, esperándome sentada en el sofá.

-¿Freddie-Bear?- dice sorprendida- pensé que saldrías con ese demonio rubio que tu llamas Samantha-

-Ella…- dudo por un segundo, pero ella responde por mí.

-¿Te dejó plantado?-

-¡MAMA!- grito y ella me mira con mala cara. Se levanta del sofá y comienza a darme uno de sus interminables sermones. Miro el reloj de mi móvil. 7:30. Todavía no lo creía, ¿me había dejado plantado? No, no era posible. Entonces mi celular vibra. Lo observo discretamente para que mi madre no me vea. Era un mensaje de Sam. Deslizo mi dedo por la pantalla del móvil para destrabarlo, "MENSAJE ENTRANTE- DE: SAM" se mostraba en la pantalla, presiono leer y el mensaje se abre.

_**Lo Siento Freddie, no quise dejarte plantado. Sucedió algo con mi madre, estoy con Melanie en el hospital. **_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo mi abrigo y Salgo disparado por el umbral de entrada, lo único que oigo antes de salir fue a mi madre gritarme:

-¡FREDWAR BENSON, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA!- pero no hago caso, solo me importa Sam, así que corro hacia el vestíbulo haciendo caso omiso a los insultos de Lewbert, Salgo por las grandes puertas del Bushwell plaza, aún llueve, así que no me demore en llamar a un taxi.

-Al hospital de Seattle, por favor- digo tan rápido como puedo. Me toma unos 15 minutos llegar, tomo todo el cambio que llevo en los bolsillos, se los doy al taxista, sinceramente, no me interesa si le di de menos o de sobra, solo me preocupaba sam. Corro hasta dentro del hospital y me dirijo a la recepción. El lugar estaba desordenado, cubierto de papeles y lápices por todas partes, detrás del mostrador se encuentra una mujer de cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- pregunta con sus manos en los bolsillos del delantal blanco que llevaba puesto.

-Sí, estoy buscando la habitación de la señora Puckett- le respondo intentando recobrar el aliento por haber corrido antes.

-¿Tiene algún parentesco con la paciente? - ¿parentesco?, solo quiero entrar a ver a sam, por dios no me vengan con esa estupidez ahora, quisiera gritárselo, pero no lo hago- Ella…. Es mi suegra- la mujer me mira y me responde.

-Lo siento, pero si no tiene parentesco de sangre no puede entrar…- antes de que diga otra palabra, escucho una voz conocida detrás de mí.

-¿Freddie?- me volteo y veo una cara que por un momento pienso que es Sam, pero no era ella, ya que tenía un estilo de ropa que Sam no usaría jamás.

-Melanie- camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¿Usted lo conoce señorita?- pregunta la enfermera.

-Sí, no hay problema, muchas gracias- la enfermera se retira y quedamos solo Melanie y yo, junto con toda la gente que iba y venía de aquí para allá. Por supuesto, es un hospital.

-¿Dónde está Sam?- pregunto- ¿Cómo se encuentra tú madre?- Melanie me mira y me dice:

-Ven, te lo contare en un lugar más calmado.

-¿Se fue?- grito en la sala de espera

-Sí, pero has silencio, recuerda que es un hospital- dice Melanie mirándome fijo.

-Lo siento, pero ¿cómo dejaste que se fuera?-

-Solo salió corriendo y de un momento a otro ya no estaba-

-Debo encontrarla- digo levantándome.

-Pero dime, ¿Dónde la buscaras?-

-No lo sé, en todas partes-

-Hay que esperar a que vuelva sola- dice Melanie aún sentada en su lugar- además no creo que haga nada estúpido siendo que esta emba…- Melanie hace silencio y la miro inmediatamente.

-¿Que ella qué?- digo sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo escucharla decir la frase completa.

**Hasta aquí por hoy… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en cuanto pueda subiré otro, no voy a abandonar esta historia tan fácilmente, voy a intentar llegar al final… gracias a todos por el apoyo, y la buena onda...Espero que surjan más ideas y seguir escribiendo…hasta la próxima.**


End file.
